Valentiro
Valentiro (ヴァレンティロ) is a vampire, ruler of Memento Forest and a major character in Forest of Misfortune. He is currently one of Dysnomia's pet ghosts. Appearance Valentiro has pale skin with magenta tired looking eyes. He has dusty grey blue-tinted, wavy short hair which reaches his neck and is parted at the top right. It is also braided on the left side and tied with a black bow. He is wearing a matching color shirt, with a long, darker toned open jacket with a striped magenta underside, magenta cuffs and a long pointed, striped magenta collar which extends outwards at the neck. He is also wearing a white jabot, fastened with a magenta bow-tie and a black brooch shaped like a bat's head. He is also wearing black shoes and matching pants. He also appears to have a dark purple set of bat wings on his back, seemingly bigger than that belonging to Eris and Dysnomia. In his official artwork he can be seen holding a champagne glass of a red liquid, likely wine or blood. Personality Valentiro is described as being "a fool, an airhead and a narcissistic loser". Illustrations seem to show him as a prideful and seemingly confident person. Though at other times in pictures he can be seen worried, possibly bluffing the pride a little bit. He is also stated to be somewhat flirty. Not much else is known about him. Background Valentiro is currently the heir of the vampire family line and the ruler of Memento Forest. Or that may have been the case due to apparently he died somehow at some point, got summoned by Dysnomia through necromancy and for that reason she is the legal ruler of Memento Forest instead, due to being Valentiro's master. Not much else is known about him. Relationships Valentiro is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Dysnomia Valentiro is one of Dysnomia's pet ghosts. Not much is known about their relationship. Eris Not much is known about Eris and Valentiro's relationship, but they are sometimes shown in illustrations together. Mortis Mortis is another of Dysnomia's pet ghosts. Not much is known about their relationship however. Roulette Valentiro can be seen begging for wine from Roulette in some illustrations. Not much is known about their relationship. Daiki Valentiro is stated to be Daiki's main enemy in Forest of Misfortune, though how their relationship is is unclear. One image shows them together being affectionate, though due to the age gap, this may be just an appreciation of the puppy's cuteness rather than a hint at something romantic. Kaero Kaero and Valentiro are shown on each others affiliations, though their relationship is currently unknown. Yakuro Yakuro is a stray cat under the care of Valentiro. She trusts Valentiro and follows him on whatever he's doing. Not much else is known. Vladimère Vladimère is Valentiro's mother. Though not much is currently known about their relationship. Venruth Venruth is Valentiro's father. Though not much is currently known about their relationship. Jiiro Jiiro is said to be Valentiro's "self-appointed side-kick", and tries to impress him. Not much else is known. Quotes * "Please wine?~" * "Cute..." - Valentiro resting on Daiki Trivia * Valentiro is stated to be a "fruit bat vampire". Currently the difference between fruit bat vampires and other types of vampires is unclear. * Valentiro's name is a corruption of the name Valentino, the Italian form of the Roman cognomen Valentinus. Valentinus which was itself from the name Valens meaning "strong, vigourous, healthy" in Latin. This name was likely chosen due to Valentiro's seemingly somewhat flirty nature as stated on Curiouscat. * Valentiro's full name as stated on his Uchinokomato.me page is Valentiro Discordia (ヴァレンティロ・ディスコルディア). The surname is likely used after Dysnomia takes ownership of him as her pet, due to the name Discordia coming for the Latin name of the goddess Eris. Though it is currently unconfirmed. * Valentiro's birthday is October 31st, the same day as Halloween. * Valentiro's favorite drink is blood wine. * Valentiro's favorite color is pink. * Valentiro is often seen drawn with roses, but the reason for it is unknown. Gallery Valentiro.png|Old portrait 563942730c5e0b1b01be55c8b4085ad8.png a5c8a48cd7477b7186c07a990a2199a1.png 6262676f676c3bdd438975be318c71ac.png valenchibi.png|A chibi Valentiro Acfdc854efa8bf495874514f6038d095.png 237d998f81691b22e5c5442aa6de2900.png ceb3c517496de79f3bef97c72ae344c2.png 3f373e059455c1c448093166196f5d81.png|Valentiro drawn in the Puyo Puyo art style e64b5417393502896f6982bb31043cbd.png c4d71512a8e83455100f17e14137da62.png 06ee56052dc23c6b64ad7fabe4162422.png e3618c977f9589824905490d21c17bc5.jpg e49034e5823b8e5eaafbf8fc2830e518.png D8ftTYNWkAE3kz8.png|With Space_mama's OC G452.png 6bdb4a3fc0a083e6df9a178ddb786f2d.png Adf689dea3e8c972c99e962815bc662e.png 571deedad3e6d0a1cd94a813259fa500.png 4b0537f59529a438f117c32932d9c286.png Ghost Form Oc000.png Oc002 by pyohato-dc4wybl.png Oc004.png 59726977 p0.png 7a4326c04e49bf50b379211b0f28179b.png 634f6eb3d8a00ed44b00b6e5cc0cf6bd.png B6a1aa1bad32113323022364101cd804.png A4055e2eff1228b3a731c002fd85a036.png 4077e75d8dd049d85c2a974f013fda52.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/valentiro.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113949 Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Earthlings Category:Ghosts Category:Forest of misfortune Category:Myouyo project Category:Dead